cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou and the Dragon
Caillou and the Dragon is an episode from Season 4. This episode marks the only appearance of Allen. Plot At Caillou's Playschool it was a special day. A 5 year old boy named Allen was coming to visit the playschool with his mom. If it he likes it, he might start attending. Caillou and Clementine offer to show him around. Allen tries to climb on a spring rider but, he has trouble climbing so Caillou helps him. They go on the sings and Allen has more trouble swinging so, Caillou pushes him on the swing. They go inside and the whole class has brownies that Allen and his mom made. While Caillou is finished, he sees Allen's mom helping him wipe his face. He asks Ms. Martin why Allen can't do some things he can't do. Ms. Martin explains to him that some things are hard for him to learn and he might need more pratice. She says she's happy that Caillou is helping Allen. Caillou then thinks some things are things Allen can do that are better than him. Ms. Martin also agrees. Caillou, Clementine, Leo, and Allen decide to do a play about Clementine going to the jungle to take pictures of animals. Leo is the driver of a jeep. Caillou is a lion. Caillou wonders what Allen will dress up as. They plan their play and then show them the play. The play begins with Clementine going to Africa to take pictures of wild animals. Leo the driver takes to Africa. When they get there they see Caillou who is a wild animal. He asks for Clementine to take a picture of him. she does and then Allen appears playing a dragon. Clementine points out that dragons live in fairy tales not jungles. Caillou decides that the dragon is visiting the jungle for the first time. Clementine wants to take a picture of him but he won't hold still. The dragon chases Caillou, Clementine, and Leo. Caillou then reveals that he is a magic dragon tamer and clamins that he will tame the dragon. Caillou tames the dragon by telling him to be good so people would like him and he could have friends and he becomes calm. The audience (Allen's mother, Ms. Martin, Emma, and Lee-Wun) clap and cheer. The dragon takes Caillou for a ride and Clementine takes a picture of it. Caillou then imagines that he and Allen are on a mountain together. Caillou whistles and a green dragon comes and takes them for a ride. Caillou snaps out of his imagination and the play ends. Caillou then tells everyone what Allen is good at: acting. Ms. Martin argees and she says that Caillou is a good dragon tamer and he is also an excellent friend. Leo and Clementine pretend to be dragons and Caillou chases them so he can tame them. Allen exclaims that he loves playschool and he joins the chase. Characters * Caillou * Miss Martin * Lee-Wun * Emma * Leo * Clementine * Alan Trivia *Allen hasn't appered in any other episodes yet despite him loving playschool. It is unknown why. *It is unknown where the rest of the class was during the play as they aren't seen during the play. *When Caillou and Allen are pretending they are on a mountain, Caillou whistles to a dragon but in Caillou tries to whistle, he doesn't know how to whistle. *Gilbert, Mommy, Daddy and Rosie are absent in this episode. This makes Miss Martin the oldest one in the episode. Goofs TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes without Gilbert Category:Episodes without Boris Category:Episodes without Rosie Category:Episodes without Doris